


Wooden Box of Treasure

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [46]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Memories, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Geist has a box of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Box of Treasure

Honestly, if she was allowed to be honest at all, Geist would admit the island wasn't that bad. Being banished to a skull-shaped hunk of rock in the middle of the ocean had it's perks, few as they were. The cons always outweighed them, but that hardly mattered. If ever she started to feel depressed, there were three buffoons always vying for her attention and a smile they were never allowed to see.

 

A kind word. Something gentle, honest and warm.

 

It hurt to give them that.

 

“Geist,” She remembers her sister saying, years ago. Before she went on Arles' mission and the Holy Father cast them out. The betrayal hurt, too. “Mother always said, the world begins and ends with us. So for every drop of poison you give out, grace them with the antidote, too.”

 

There's a box of memories in her room she refuses to unlatch. The antidote to her sickness, her weakness and fears, that is in there; but so too are those memories, and there is no antidote that can be had for mourning lost kindred.


End file.
